Blue Boxing
by La-Volpe-06
Summary: This is the story of a guy who just wishes his new neighbours would shut up about one little incident that happened when they first met. Unrelated-to-plot-Summary is Unrelated. X) GrimmIchi, RenBya and many other pairings. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi.
1. The Towel

His punch connected hard to his opponent's face, the muscle in the cheek bone tensing as a grimace pulled onto the other's face.

Sweat dripped from both of their faces as their half an hour boxing match extending into the final minutes. Both have gotten exhausted and were throwing weak punches but neither wanted to give up.

The red hair of his opponent looked tousled about and the black tattoos that scaled his body seemed to glimmer perfectly in the lights. His muscles looked sculptured by the gods themselves. Overall his opponent was making his will to give up and hit the shower incredible. His need to get himself away from preying eyes and away from the temptation in front of him was over-powering.

He dodged another half-powered punch from the red head, taking more space away from the beauty then needed and was just about to say something to try and call it a draw when the red head threw up his arms.

"I give!" He heard. "I'm tired and I've got a date to go on." He said turning and heading towards his bag. "See you, Ichi! Good luck on your match tomorrow night!"

"I'll take that as I win!" Yelled Ichigo after the retreating figure. "Thanks for the training Renji!" He watched as the beautiful muscles of his training partner vanished out the door after pulling a tank-top over his chest.

Ichigo sighed, while looking around at the now empty ring. He and Renji had asked the owner, Urahara, for the spare key so they could train on Sunday, in preparation of Ichigo's big first fight for the S.S. (Soul Society) tournament.

The tournament stretched over a coupe months with each fighter getting to fight once a week and whoever wins the most bouts is the winner of the tournament.

Renji usually entered these tournaments with Ichigo but he was busy with his new job, new partner and soon to be new place, and for the first time Ichigo felt the overcoming sense of loneliness.

He and Renji had dated, and had only stopped dating a little over two months ago. It hadn't worked and to Ichigo's dismay the red head had cheated on him. They were still friends though, how couldn't they have been?

Back in high school they did everything together; homework, training, partying, they even fought over the same girl's heart a couple times. But the last year of High School had bought them closer then they thought they would ever get. After the mock College Exams they had both gone to a friends place to get "smashed" as the red head had put it.

In the morning they had both awoken to swore backs and splitting headaches, and the new fact that they had indeed had sex with each other. And after further investigation both found out that they had made-out with multiple guys and girls at the party and Renji had admitted that he truly didn't care for which sex he went for "as long as they weren't horrible on the eyes."

Ichigo however had admitted that he wasn't really attracted to either sex, but his long time friend he wouldn't mind having his virginity taken by. That statement had gotten him a slap and a storming out, crying ex-girlfriend, Orihime. He didn't regret it though, he knew his friend Tatsuki had been after those large breasts for many a year. And in the end those two did hook-up.

After that incident the two had started dating and having sex. Ichigo had to emit that he did have a crush on the red head, but after only a couple weeks their relationship had turned into a Sex based one, where they only really got together and "dated" when either of them had the craving for a round (Or five).

The break-up had been mutual on most parts with Renji admitting after a night of clubbing with a friend he had ended up drunk and went home with a tall, dark beauty. Who he had fallen nearly head over heels with in the morning, when he wasn't a fumbling mess of drunken-ness.

And since the break-up all of Renji's time was now devoted to things and people other then Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed again, walking to his bag he picked up a towel inside it wiping off the almost dry sweat from his skin and deciding that perhaps a shower back at his apartment would be a better idea. So after locking and closing the door after himself and he turned and walked the few blocks to his small place wanting to have some time before he went to his night job.

* * *

Ichigo's hand ran through his hair as he travelled down the hallway for his small apartment. It was cosy, and his father had helped him pay for all his furniture, not that he could fit much.

He reached for the TV remote on the small table, which he ate most of his meals at. The TV flicked on and showed the current news, not that Ichigo was interested he was more wanting the sound of another person(s) to fill the flat inside of the deafening quiet.

The pondered over put his clothes on, considering he had not bothered putting any on yet, instead opting for the nice fluffy towel with strawberries all over it. He hated his sister, Karin for the joke gift but the towel was extremely nice to feel after nearly an hour of hard training.

A commotion outside distracted him from the thought of clothes and he wondered over what it was about. He then heard a high pitched scream and males yelling at the top of their lungs.

Ichigo stormed to his front door swing it open about ready to yell at whoever was making such a noise and disturbing the quiet apartment complex. But when he opened the door all he could do was stare.

In front of him stood five people, the biggest group of weirdoes he'd ever seen. Two of them were lugging a couple boxes filled with things while a green haired woman and a blue haired sex god were carrying a couch, or at least were. On the couch lay a nearly two meter tall man with long black hair, and a huge piano grin which told Ichigo that the man was extremely proud of himself for making a commotion.

"Nnoi! Get tha' fuck off! Your too fucking big and fat!" The blue beauty yelled. Ichigo grimaced at the language, the stranger may be handsome but he could already tell he was going to be an ass.

He didn't realise that his presence had been noticed by one of the box carriers.

"Sorry, we must be disturbing you." A short man with black hair and amazing green eyes said. All around him, his friends went quiet observing the random person who had shown himself.

Ichigo blushed slightly and turned away scratching his cheek.

"It's nothing, I just heard a scream and thought someone might have been in trouble. I'll ju-" Ichigo pointed back into his house and almost turned around to retreat into it. But as soon as he made the motion he felt a sudden weight on his arms as it was grabbed by the woman.

"Hi! I'm Nel! We'll be your new neighbo-" A fluttering sound caught everyone's attention, most of the men in the group already smiling hugely in humour. Ichigo looked down in horror and before anyone could say anything he slipped out of Nel's arms and was in the house slamming the door in her face before anyone could even get close to laughing at him.

It didn't mean they didn't, he walked straight into his bedroom and all he could here were the echoes of full-hearted laughter coming from outside his place. It continued every time one of the walked passed his door, no doubt moving more of their stuff. He sighed from the kitchen as he made himself instant noodles after he had gotten dressed. This would be his final meal before he left the door's to go to his work, hopefully his new neighbours wouldn't be waiting for him.

* * *

This is my first fanfic ever... Please be gentle with me. I also have mild dyslexic... So excuse the stupid mistakes and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE!**

Next Time: Ichigo goes to work... That's all I've thought about so far. X)


	2. Work

Ichigo stared at his front door trying to time himself so that when he left he could avoid the group of people who had just seen part of him that only Renji had.

He shock his head, pulled his hood up, squeezed his phone into his purple skinny jeans pocket and swung the door open.

And immediately he was faced with the tall, black haired man. The grin that immediately stretched onto his face told Ichigo about the impeding words about to come his way.

He turned towards the stairs that lead to the ground floor and quickly without failure began to walk down the stairs. Only half way down did he realise that he was being followed.

"Sooo" he heard the voice follow "I'm Nnoitra Gilga, everyone calls me Nnoi." His piano grin stretch wide.

Ichigo turned and looked at him, eying him off suspiciously.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you need anything? Because I have to go to work now." Nnoitra's smile changed into something that Ichigo couldn't pin-point.

"How bout tha' sexy bod of your's? I'd love that." Nnoitra's voice rumbled low, trying to sound sexy. Ichigo froze mid-step, he was lucky he had just reach the bottom of the stair case otherwise he knew he would have stumbled down the stairs, possibly to his death.

His mind was running blanks and he just stared at the man who was making his way down the stairs to stand right in front of him on the last step. The stair making him look even taller then Ichigo thought was possible.

Nnoitra's hand raised to Ichigo's check tilting his head up to look at the taller man. The taller of the two bent down slightly staring eye to eye with Ichigo.

"How bout it?" Nnoitra stuck a long tongue out of his mouth, and Ichigo's brain went to dirty thought almost immediately of what that tongue could do.

How couldn't he, it was long, he was obviously showing it off for a reason and Ichigo hadn't had any physical contact for a little over two months.

"Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari*" Ichigo jumped grabbing for his pocket and ripping the phone out in no time at all and flipping it open.

"Hello? SHIT!" Ichigo pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "I'll be right there!"

Nnoitra stood there with a very mellow face.

"It was nice meeting you Nnoi, but I'm late for work." Ichigo said running off around the complex and towards the bar in which he worked.

Nnoitra eyes followed Ichigo until he was out of sight.

"See you already have eye's on the locals." Nnoitra turned to look at his flat mate. Smiling, he raised V'd fingers up to his lips and licked between them. His small blonde haired friend chuckled and nodded his head knowing exactly what Nnoi was after.

(Note: * First Opening song on the anime)

* * *

Ichigo's feet were flying over the footpath, crashing down loudly as he rounded the last corner to look at the bar.

"Vizard" was a heaven for the local's, during the day it was a Cafe lounge but during the night it changed into a fully fledged bar with an awesome DJ and a fantastic array of bartenders. The place had won numerous awards for it's ingenious idea of a 24/7 bar/lounge, it had one of the best kitchen crew on this side of town and the bartenders were all skilled professionals who did there job flawlessly and even putting on shows as they mixture people's drinks.

To say Ichigo was lucky to be employed their was an understatement, the boss was picky with who he hired, only letting in Newbie's if he thought they could become something big.

Ichigo, in fact was something big in his boss' mind.

He reached the back door to the kitchen and raced through, yelling "hello"s and "I know I should have been here early to set-up!"s on his way. When he came out into the large opened area he was greeted with a muscled chest straight in front of him.

"Hisagi! Geeze, put on a shirt, please?" Hisagi smirked at Ichigo's obvious surprise.

"Maybe, -" he turned towards the bar top retrieving his shirt that lay there, "I wouldn't have to be half naked if you would have been here to help set-up the floor." He pulled the black tank top over his head covering up his lovely body.

Ichigo sighed looking at the dance floor already emptied for the dancers which would be packing that area in less then half an hour.

The bar lounge was open 24/7 sure, but to do their change from Lounge to Bar needed around 15 minutes of heavy lifting and cleaning up, and they preferred to do it without any costumers getting in the way.

So between the 6pm and 6:15pm and 5:45am and 6am the lounge and bar closed it's doors. If any costumer's still remained they were moved to the booths which lined the back wall opposite to the stage, where they would be out of the way.

The change was simple, the five tables that were on the dance floor were moved behind the stage curtains, and other island tables were bought in. These tables were screwed and locked into place around the dance floor edge. A total of five of the one and a half meter long tables stretched along the outside, and that was all they really needed to set-up, other then the drink changes in the fridge, but those tables weighed a tonne and Hisagi already got sweaty enough during the night.

Ichigo went to the bar after a quick apologise to Hisagi who moved off to the DJ stand were he would stay until 3:30am. Ichigo looked into the fridge checking his supplies for the night and quickly realising his bar partner for the night was not anywhere in sight. Other employees arrived, only waitresses and bouncers, still none of the other bartenders.

He was beginning to worry as he knew soon the large amounts of University party goers would arrive, it was Sunday after all and tomorrow was a public holiday which meant no Lectures. He knew he couldn't handle the hundred plus people that would pack themselves in the bar for the night.

He heard a monstrous laugh coming towards him, as his boss and one of his senior bartenders walked up to him.

"Hey, Ichigo. Ikkaku said you were late!" Ichigo's face looked at the bald man that was standing next to his boss, wondering how the hell Ikkaku would know since Ichigo hadn't seen him anywhere around when he had entered.

"Sorry, Kenpachi I..." He remembered why he was late. His mind coming to a blank remembering that tongue.

"Ichi?" Ikkaku questioned amused by the sudden pink tint that ran across Ichigo's face.

"Ergh, I got... Distracted, by my new neighbours." He turned away trying to scratch his head then realising he still had his hoodie on and quickly removing it to show and form fitting tank top which hugged his lithe muscular body.

"New neighbours, hey? I'm guessing they're hot by that blush on your face." Ichigo'd face turning redder and he looked away from his boss and Ikkaku who were both in a laughing spree.

"Hey, Captain Zaraki" Ikkaku said turning to his boss who was walking off back to his office. "You going in the tournament this year?"

The smile that stretched on Zaraki's face was all the answer Ikkaku and Ichigo needed.

"He's definitely going in."

"Yeah, maybe you can beat him again like last year. I doubt it though."

"So do I." Ichigo said looking off after his boss hoping that Ichigo didn't have to fight his boss to soon or to late in the tournament.

* * *

The night stretched on like it always did, Ichigo preparing the drinking and faking a smile at the small talk. And Ikkaku laughing like a monster at all the jokes his usuals came up with as they drank.

Ikkaku and his boyfriend Yumichika had been at the bar from the start, everyone knew either one or the other. Yumichika didn't work in the bar but he was always there somewhere, dancing, drinking, promoting the bar lounge to any new face that came through the door.

It was around 7:30pm by Ichigo's body clock when he finally got a glimpse of Ikkaku's feminine looking boyfriend. His purple hair having recently getting the chop for a more "fabulously fashionable" style.

Now, instead of sporting his old bowl fringe and shoulder length hair with feathers stretching from his eye lashes, he had a long bag framing his face, while on his left side his bag was platted. With shorter hair at the back, and the feathers around his eyes being replaced now by short puffs of colour sticking out from around his ears. He look quite normal. Almost. He still had his pompous attitude and his pride about his beauty but at least now he looked more reasonable, to Ikkaku's displeasure who openly voiced his hatred for the new look claiming that "It didn't make him stand out anymore, which was the first reason he had for dating the man!"

Ichigo's eyes flicked back down to his job of mixing a "Sunrise". The costumer he was serving was one of his favourites to talk to.

Shinji Hirako, was to say the least his best friend while he was on his job and most of the time when he was off, the man always made his day. Shinji coming up with random concoctions that he wanted Ichigo to mix, some turned out excellently, other however.

Ichigo handed Shinji the drinking leaning on the bar top and watching as the man raised the glass to his lips and took a mouth full. Shinji's face up-turned and he hacked and splattered. Ichigo cracked Shinji always made him laugh loud, enough so to get Ikkaku's attention who realized what was happening and smiled knowingly that the recent mixture was a bust.

"S'not funny!" he said putting the drink on the bar staring at his creation in horror. "Tastes like bad cock." Shinji stuck out his tongue.

Ichigo chuckled emptying his partner's glass and filling it with Strawberry, one of there good creations. Ichigo and Shinji had made it on he's first night as an a "pro", Shinji dubbed it the Strawberry to celebrate Ichigo's first day as a stand alone bartender here. He didn't appreciate the name but it did suit the drink since the main ingredient was in fact a lovely CHEAP strawberry liquor. Ichigo had talked to Zaraki about making the drink open for all since it was cheap and popular. Zaraki had come around and allowed it after he had seen the amounts that requested it, he himself wasn't to fond on the drink saying he'd prefer to taste Ichigo instead.

Most people upon hearing that would think something sexual, but for Ichigo and Zaraki it was an inside joke about their first fight, where Zaraki had gotten blood from Ichigo on his palm and licked it off in a teasing manner during the fight, that had given Ichigo and opening where he slammed his fists straight into Zaraki's jaw, which made in bit his tongue. And if you asked Zaraki to stick his tongue out you would see that he was missing around a centimetre off of the tip. That blow ended the fight, it had been tallied and Ichigo had come out of top, just.

"Sooo, shall I expect you in the tournament tomorrow night? Or are you going to chicken out and not fight Kira." Shinji asked knowing the answer already.

"I'm going to win, you know it. Why you made that guy learn how to fight is beyond me. His the biggest pacifist I've ever met." Ichigo stated. A hand contacted to his ass causing a squeak to escape his lips causing the people around him to chuckle.

Ikkaku shooed Ichigo out of his way, to grab the Captain* from the rum section behind Ichigo's legs.

He poured three shots in one hit and slide them the total meter to where their buyers (obviously taste testers) where sitting.

"So Ichigo, Ren going in the tournament?" Ikkaku questioned.

Ichigo shock his head sighing and leaning heavily on the bar. Ikkaku and Shinji both picked up on his expression, loneliness.

"Ichi" Shinji said "You need to get over him and go get laid."

"I'll happily lay ya'" three heads turned to the new figure.

Ichigo's face blushed three shades of pink as he looked at the incredibly tall person.

"Nnoitra!" He said "Fancy seeing you here."

The man in question walked the meter to the bar sit and sat down next to Shinji smirking as two pairs of eyes looked at him with suspicion. His piano grin stretched wider at the attention.

"What can I get you?" Ikkaku said in a slightly threatening manner.

Nnoitra "humph"ed at him. "You can get me nothing, Ichi here could get me Sex."

Ikkaku was on Nnoitra in no time at all, grasping the man's collar and pulling them face to face. The surprise on Nnoitra face looked out of place, but it was there.

"You listen here asshole, I don't know who you are but I already don't like you, you touch Ichi in anyway that I don't like then your balls will be rolling out the d-"

"WHACK!" All the of the men turned and looked at the slightly fuming Yumichika. Ikkaku's hands released Nnoitra's shirt going straight for Yumichika's.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He pulled the man in question towards him so he was nearly sitting on the bar.

"First" Yumichika calmly started "Do you want sex tonight? Because if you do let me go. Second, these are NEW costumers in the area, treat them with respect, they're who bring you the money." Yumichika flicked his fingers at his boyfriend's nose. Ikkaku released him mumbling as he rubbed his nose and walked back down the bar to a group of waiting Uni students.

Ichigo looked at Shinji who was currently holding back his laughing, Shinji knew if he let his amuse through he could be getting a fist in the face from either Ikkaku or Yumichika.

Nnoi however was laughing like a maniac at the show. Yumichika's head turned quickly to the noise, playing the nice guy for the costumer was important, so that's what he did, for the most part.

"Sorry about my boyfriend his very-" He paused trying to find the right word, "protective. But so am I, soooo-" He smiled sweetly at Nnoitra "if you hurt Ichigo in any way" he chuckled "I'll remove your legs. All three of them." he smirked, walking away and leaving a very stunned Nnoitra behind.

"NNNOOOIIIIII~!" A large green blur tackle him from his sit in seconds. "Nnoitra are you okay I saw" She looked up at Ichigo. "AH, Naked-Guy what are you doing here?"

Shinji burst out into laughter, questioning the name.

"My name's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well I'm Nel, and this Nnoi." She turned around waving a small group towards her, the same people which had all seen his display this afternoon. He turned away slightly trying to hide he's hatred for the situation he found himself in. The group came in close recognising Ichigo and all smiling at him except the man with green eyes, who showed a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Nel continued excitedly.

"This is Tesra, Ulqui, and Grimmy!" She said gesturing to each.

"ICHIGO~!" A flying kick coming from over the bar nearly connected, he retaliated in milli-seconds, pinning the man against the bar.

"What the hell are you doing here, old man?!"

"Urahara and I need the key for the VIP area so we can organise the Tournament!" Ichigo grabbed the key from the hanger behind him and pushed the key into his father's hand and pushed him out the back towards the back stairs which lead up to the VIP area.

"Oh my son! Remember after you win your match tomorrow Karin and Yuzu want to make dinner to celebrate your victory! Shinji you come too!"

"Alright, Isshin! I wouldn't miss Yuzu's food for anything!" All the surrounding people watched as the old man went out of sight.

Shinji turned to Ichigo "Already planning your Celebration Dinner for the first match. Make sure your easy on Kira, poor kid's scared he'd come out like Renji did that time." Shinji smiled in amusement remembering Kira's face when he said he'd be versing Ichigo first.

"As long as he doesn't use that pressure point stuff on me then sure." Ichigo turned back towards the group that were all starting at him in amusement. Ichigo blushed forgetting the group was even there.

"Ahh, can I get you guys something to drink?"

The group ordered their respected drinks and moved over to the booths chatting about what they'd just seen. Even Nnoitra went over, to Ikkaku's pleasure, who'd been watching the man out of the corner of his since he left.

After that all ran smoothly, Ichigo and Shinji sat there talking and Ichigo served drinks to the costumers that came and went. It was around 3am when Ichigo finished his shift Shinji following him giving him the Strawberry which he ordered from Ichigo as the last drink he'd make for the night. Ichigo and Shinji moved the one of the outer "Screw Tables" and leaned against it chatting like usual. Three drinks later Ichigo was feeling the buzz, Shinji was motioning him to the dance floor for Hisagi's last song for the night. Ichigo of course accepted the offer and the two went onto the dance floor.

The last song was a new dubstep song that Hisagi had been working on, the song was like sex to the crowd's ears, and the dancing became similar. Shinji grabbed Ichigo's hands as he turned around and they started their grinding routine which always made both of them horny as hell. Shinji had placed his back to Ichigo slowly sliding down the slightly taller body of Ichigo's.

Ichigo all but lost himself in the physical contact, his mind letting loose along with his hands, which slide all over Shinji's body, including under the other's shirt, lifting it slightly to reveal the flat body of his friend. Ichigo could feel Shinji's chest rumble in a low moan. All of a sudden Shinji turned looking straight into Ichigo's eyes, smirking as he put his leg between Ichigo's. Ichigo's did similar both moaned as they began to rub each other feverishly.

After a couple minutes of that neither could hold themselves back. Ichigo grabbed Shinji's hand dragging the man off the dance floor and towards the VIP stairs, knowing that it would be empty up their.

Ichigo didn't realise the eye's watching his retreat, Nnoitra's eyes. The annoyance of not being Ichigo's partner tonight evident to all the table which had watched the two men grinding.

(Note: * Captain Morgan a type of Rum.)

* * *

Ichigo grabbed for Shinji's rear, lifting him up so the other could wrap his legs around his waist. Their shirts had been discarded at the door. Shinji's hands were pulling and tugging at Ichigo's hair trying to pull him into an even deeper kiss.

Ichigo moved pushing Shinji's back against the wall. The stood their (Ichigo stood, Shinji lent) against the wall moving their lips, teeth and tongues over every bit of skin either of them could get to.

* * *

"I bet you, I can get him before you." The blue haired man said looking at Nnoitra with a challenging look, sipping out of his glass casually. Nel sighed, this always happened, Grimmjow and Nnoitra would do this to each other any time either of them were openly going for a hotty.

"Well you better catch up, Kitty. I already have him thinking about me." Nnoitra teased.

"Tsk" Grimmjow stood and went off.

* * *

Ichigo and Shinji had been at the making out for a lot longer then either of then would have liked, but neither knew how to continue.

Shinji sighed "I don't know whether to leave or just push you to the ground and let you fuck me."

Ichigo blushed, he'd love the sex but this was just getting awkward. He sighed leaning in for a deep kiss.

"Sorry, Shin."

Shinji frowned "What the hell are you apologising for?! It's both our faults, stupid. Mo-" He stopped when Ichigo rested his against his shoulder. Shinji patted Ichigo's head knowing the poor guy was beating himself up about it. Shinji noticed the door open quietly.

Grimmjow sticking his head around the corner and looking at the two shirtless guys, eying them off. Shinji frowned at the intruder.

"Yes, would you like something? Grimmy?" Ichigo bolted straight back peddling into the couch and falling straight over the back of it.

"SHIT! Why the hell doesn't the world like me right now?" Ichigo's stood up in almost rage grabbing his shirt he pulled it on and stormed pasted the to obviously surprised people.

Grimmjow looked at Shinji.

"Ahh, so, umm, that happen normal?"

Shinji shook his head, "I've never seen him explode like that before. Poor guy must be stressed out. That means at tomorrow's tournament Kira may come out worse for wear."

"Tournament?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yeah, Ichigo's one of the youngest and best boxers, in this district." Grimmjow looked at the other in surprise. He knew that his target was a fighter by the way he retaliated to that guy early in the night, but to be one of the best was definitely a surprise. Grimmjow smirked, already coming up with a game plan.

"Where's this tournament? I'd love to see him fight."


	3. White Boy

Ichigo walked through the street's know exactly where he wanted to go. He was so frustrated with himself. He was getting sick of it, he knew he could do better but no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't. He still fucked up in the end. He couldn't protect those close to him, he couldn't keep those close to him as his, he couldn't do any of that.

He finally looked up from his feet realising he was only a couple meter's away from where he wanted to be. He knocked on the old door.

The house he stood in front of was old and dilapidated, but it had character and relaxed Ichigo.

The door swung open and Ichigo felt the sense he was looking into a mirror.

"Hey Shiro," Ichigo smiled sadly. The white copy of himself looked into his eyes and knew immediately why he was here.

He opened the door and closed it as soon as Ichigo was through the door.

"So, what's wrong?" Shiro said hugging Ichigo from behind and walking him to the new couch.

Though the outside of the house looked old inside it was a completely different story. Shirosaki was in all sense a interior designer, even though he didn't have the piece of paper to show for it, since he nearly killed one of his lectures and was expelled from his Uni. The asshole deserved it though, he was always onto Shiro about how his designs were way to weird for anyone to like, which was total bull. The Lecturer was going to fail Shiro for the fifth time that year but he made a mistake.

'White fucking idiot.' Is one thing you do NOT say to Shiro.

Ichigo turned around hugging Shiro with all his might, he sighed and broke away.

And before Ichigo could help himself he was venting like the looney he was. Telling the man everything that had happened between the last time they'd talked and now, which had been at least four months.

Shiro didn't take in all of it but he could tell that Ichigo was struggling with not having the Red fuck around him anymore, and it just weighed on top of Ichigo's shoulders making everything else pull him down.

Shiro sighed as Ichigo plopped down onto the couch and put his head into his hands. He put his arm around his coloured copy and held him until Ichigo became relaxed.

"Sorry, Shiro. I shouldn't do this to you. It's just, you're the only one I can really talk to like this. The only one where it's okay to break down, scream and do whatever the hell I want to do." Shiro chuckled.

"That's only because I'm ya humble servant, King." Shiro felt the chuckle that came out of Ichigo's body. He looked over at the clock standing up grabbing his keys then coming and helping Ichigo off of the couch.

"Come on, I'll take ya home and give you cuddles." Shiro said mockingly but knowing the he and Ichigo knew that he would hold the other.

They walked out of Shiro's house and followed a small path to the garage. Shiro unlocked the rolling door and flinged it up motioning to Ichigo to hold the door open for him.

He straddled the FJR1300 motorbike, which was his baby. The bike was the sexiest thing he owned. It was sleek fast and was black as the night sky.

Shiro turned the key and listened to it purr as he rolled it out of the garage.

Ichigo dropped the door after Shiro, grabbing the helmet which Shiro always made him wear. As soon as Ichigo was comfortable they speed off towards Ichigo's complex.

* * *

Nnoitra laughed at the smaller woman as he teased her about her height. The group was trudging back to their apartments after a night out celebrating their completed move. The were in the car park, standing around and talking as Grimmjow and Nnoitra had a smoke. The last thing they were expecting was for a motorbike to nearly take the group out as it parked into the parking space closest to the stairs.

"Watch were the FUCK your going asshole!" Grimmjow yelled at the two individuals who were now getting off their motorbike. One was wearing a helmet the other wasn't Grimmjow and Nnoitra stalked violent towards them, pausing at the almost feral grin they recieved. That was the only thing that made them stop, the guy in question was white and looked nearly exactly like their neighbour.

"You could have fucking hurt someone driving like that you dumb albino!" Nnoitra yelled.

The white guy all but lunged at Nnoitra his eyes screaming death upon him, but he only got a centimetres before he was grabbed.

"Shiro, chill." Ichigo removed his helmet sighing that his neighbours and letting go of Shiro and walking straight to the staircase. He was tired it was nearly 4:30am and he had a fight in nearly 12 hours.

"Oi, Ichi, where you going? I thought you had my back when people insulted me!" Ichigo turned and looked at his friend.

"I'm tired, I have a fight tomorrow and I want those fucking cuddles. Hurry up or I'll lock you out." Ichigo stated obviously to exhausted to care about anything. Shiro got the hint.

"Sorry, King. I'll be right there, don't lock me out, ok?" Ichigo grunted as an okay, walking the remaining stairs and disappearing onto the third floor where his apartment was.

Shiro turned to the group. "Look, I don't care who ya are, where ya come from, but don't fucking call "albino" or "white", okay?" Nnoitra and Grimmjow were just about to response to the Shiro when Ulquiorra moved in front of them.

"Sorry, these two don't know how to respect anyone."

"HEY!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra yelled at Ulquiorra obviously not happy with the statement.

Shiro just nodded at the other man and walked up the stairs and disappeared before anything else could be said.

* * *

Shiro woke to the obnoxious sound of knocking, ignoring it he tried to keep sleeping, but the sound just continued. He sighed, feeling Ichigo stir against him. He carefully removed himself from Ichigo's arms and walked to the door to get rid of the noisy person who threatened to wake Ichigo from the much needed sleep.

"Yeah?" Shiro said swinging open the door to reveal a Red Head. "Oh, it you, you Red Fuck." Shiro said leaning against the door frame, in nothing but black boxers.

Renji looked at Shiro with surprise, he hadn't seen Shiro since the beginning of High School, when he had been expelled.

"Y-yo. Ichigo here?" Renji said peering around trying to see into the apartment.

Shiro stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

"What if he is? You think I'm going to let you see him after you did that to him?" Shiro all but growled out. Renji scowled knowing that he was up against a very protective Shiro.

"Look he said that it wasn't working either! It was mutual!" Renji said in annoyance to the white version of his Ex.

"Yeah, then why the FUCK did he come to my place last night in a complete reck!" Shiro pushed off against the door he was leaning on and shoved the Red head.

Renji stumbled back and hit something warm. He looked around to see a blue haired man only a few inches taller then himself staring him down with a garbage bag in one hand and a smoke hanging from his lips.

"Sorry." Renji muttered looking back at Shiro. "Push me again you ass and I will punch you." He said pointing at Shiro, not realising that Grimmjow hadn't left and watched on with interest.

"Bring it the fuck on, Red. I will happily kill you in one punch." The door behind Shiro opened slightly revealing a tired looking Ichigo.

"If you two are going to fight, I will hurt you both." Renji and Shiro both froze in slight terror knowing that even though Ichigo was tired he could still pack a punch that could rival a god's.

Grimmjow chuckled and smiled warmly at Ichigo. The slight blush on the other face told him that he had seen it and liked it. Ichigo smiled a small shy smile back and closed the door leaving the three men there.

"What the fuck you laughing at asshole?!" Renji said grabbing at Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow frowned droping the bag of garbage and grabbing the two hands attached to tank top, holding them with enough force that Renji grimaced in pain and released him. Grimmjow kept his grip.

"Don't fight me, Red. By the sounds of it you hurt Ichi, and I don't appreciate that." He released the hands he held and grabbed the garbage and walked towards the stairs.

"I would get out of here if I were you, there's two verse one. You don't want to deal with that." Shiro smirked at the frown the showed on Renji's face as he turned and left passing Grimmjow on his way down. Grimmjow walked up the stairs and toward Shiro.

"So, Grimmjow." He extended a hand. Shiro took the offered hand shake.

"Shirosaki."

"Sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it."

"What'd that fucker do to Ichi?"

Shiro looked a Grimmjow examining the man.

"Cheated." he finally said accepting that the man was decent enough. "They dated for nearly a year and a half and the Asshole went out with a friend one night and went home with someone. He came back the next day apologising to Ichigo and saying he'd fallen in love with someone. Fucker didn't think about the fact that they had dated for that long and Ichigo had loved him."

"What about now?" Grimmjow asked.

"What about what?" Shiro said confused.

Grimmjow nodded toward the door Shiro was leaning on again, "He still in love with the guy?"

Shiro shrugged, "Don't think so. Ichigo's just lonely, they pretty much lived with each and did everything together. Suddenly not having him there is taking a toll on him." Shiro looked straight into Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow was kinda unnerved by the gold eyes which he hadn't notcied until just then.

"You wanna come instead and have coffee?" Shiro said opening the door, Grimmjow folded. Shiro quickly went about making the instant coffee. Grimmjow walked around the small flat, picking up a framed picture that caught his attention. In the frame was a picture of six people, two little girls only toddlers and two boys who he could clearly indentify as Shiro and Ichigo. They were sitting down at a picnic all looking towards the person taking a picture. Grimmjow looked at the man who was in the bar the other night and the woman with beautiful long orange hair was like Ichigo's.

"That's tha family."

"Your his brother then?" Grimmjow said putting down the photo and taking the offered cup of coffee.

"Twins." Shiro sipped at his coffee the warm liquid sliding down this throat. "The girls are twins too. Our little sisters." Shiro said smiling warmly. "That's Goat Face, Old Man, Dad, depending on if he was annoying you or not. And Mum. She was beautiful, yeah?" Grimmjow nodded drinking from his cup and listening to Shiro talk. In all honesty he thought that Shiro would be an ass-hat, but listening to him now he could tell the man was kind and caring. "She passed away," Grimmjow's head flicked up from his coffee staring into the gold eyes which were stuck on the photo.

"We were Eight. Some asshole thought she was to beautiful, and killed her... Right in front of Ichigo." Shiro frowned at the memory of the time. He hadn't been there but he remembered the sobs that overcame his twin.

He sobbed contineously for days, not eating, not drinking, he was lifeless. Until on the fifth day Isshin took him to the major hospital owned by one of his old friends and had a tube stuck down Ichigo's throat to try and get some nutrients into him. They had to sedate his twin because he kept trying to take the tube out.

Shiro had to make a bargain with Ichigo, saying if he ate and drank what the Doctor's wanted him to then they wouldn't put the tube down his throat. It worked, Ichigo stopped crying that day, stopped complaining, he stopped being a kid.

"Ichigo use to smile more." Shiro smiled looking down at the ground blinking quicker then usual.

Grimmjow stood in silence as the man in front of him tried to keep his dignity. Shiro looked up.

"We use to play, fight, act like kids, as soon as Mum left, it was all over. Our childhood was gone. Yuzu started doing all the house work even though she was only six. Karin became nearly like a body guard for Yuzu. I started to earn money. By earning I mean stealing, I stole money to treat the girls, to give them dolls or any toys that would make them back into kids. Ichigo however..." Shiro looked away. "He thought as himself as a burden, he thought he was useless, he stopped crying, stopped complaining, he thought that if he withdraw his emotions he would become invisible and save us the worry of having him about. He thought we blamed him for her death." Shiro shock his head. Almost forgetting that he was pretty much talking to a complete stranger.

"Anyway, there's a history listen, here?" He said taking the empty coffee cup off of Grimmjow.

"Why'd you tell me all that?" Grimmjow said looking at Shiro in slight confusion.

Shiro looked blankly back at him shrugging.

"Maybe because I forgot you were there. Or maybe it's because you made him smile." Shiro looked at Grimmjow smiling softly at him. "I'm sure you know where the door is." He stuck his tongue out.

Grimmjow took the hint and left, thanking Shiro for the coffee and leaving walking back to his flat that he lived in with Nel.

He opened the door, sighing and looking down at his feet in thought.

"What's up, Grimmy?" Nel said. Grimmjow looked at his little sister.

"Nothing much, just found out the Albino from last night was Ichigo's twin brother. He's actually a decent guy." He said sitting down and eating the toast that Nel had made him while he was out putting out the rubbish.


	4. Blue Star

Ichigo woke to a familiar voice, rolling over he snuggled in closer, he felt lips touch his forehead lovingly.

"Ichi~" Shiro whispered into his ear. He opened his eye's slowly to look into his twin's, no matter how many times he saw those golden eyes they just didn't stop astonishing him.

"What's da time?" Ichigo moaned as warm hands massaged along his back and down to his rump, he sighed, relaxing even more. Shiro was incredible with his hands, they caused his muscles everywhere to relax. Yes, a bum massage was weird but that's where a large amount of muscles were, muscles that were used continuously and were so unappreciated. Shiro chuckled as Ichigo's eye slide closed and he moaned softly into his twin's chest.

"I was talking to Grimmjow this morning." Shiro said, receiving a moan as a response. "His a good looker, and nice, listened to me ramble for awhile." Ichigo pictured the smile he received early, he never expected such a nice smile to come from the man, nor the description his twin just gave him.

"Seem'd like a bit of an ass to me." He mumbled to his twin who's hands moved back up his back.

"Lie on top of me." Ichigo shifted, Shiro's massage feeling a lot better now that he wasn't all turned and at awkward angles. "Nah, guy's actually alright. Made the Red Head run away, his got my respect." Shiro chuckled.

"He frightened off Renji?" Ichigo asked curiously.

His twin nodded, nuzzling into Ichigo's hair and sighing contently. "He did, very well, Red threatened him grabbing at him, Grimm gave Red's hands a squeeze and ended it right there."

Ichigo hummed in appreciation. He knew from first hand experience that Renji was stubborn and barely ever walked away from a fight, the fact that it ended so soon told Ichigo that Grimmjow must have some serious muscles. The times Ichigo had seen Grimmjow he had been hidden inside a black hoodie, he couldn't tell if he was just normal or had muscles. He could definitely see the man sporting large muscles.

"He fit?" Ichigo asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Fuck yeah, the guy's like a blue haired sex god. I would tap that. Especially if I was you." Shiro said smirking at his twin who was obviously imagining naughty stuff. Shiro rolled them both over and grabbed Ichigo crouch.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Ichigo said in complete surprise. Reaching and grabbing at the hand which held his erection.

Shiro smirked licking Ichigo's cheek "When's the last time you jerked off? Seriously you're like a rock down there." He teased as Ichigo frantically wiped his face, and reached back down. Ichigo grabbed the assaulting wrist giving it a tug but Shiro didn't move and instead pushed his thumb around the top of Ichigo's tip.

Ichigo shuddered, it's not that they hadn't done something like this before, when they were 15 and 16 they always masturbated together, but now, they were adults and it was only a little weird (a little meaning a LOT).

Shiro looked straight into Ichigo's eyes, smirking evilly. Ichigo knew his twin was just about to do something that he didn't want him to do. Ichigo braced for impact but then nothing.

Shiro sat up, walking out towards the kitchen. Ichigo sat their confused, not knowing what had just happened, and then he heard voices. Shiro walked back through the door being tailed by Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Ichi, hide your erection." Shiro sing-songed at him, Ichigo looked stunned at his twin, blushing profusely and trying to cover the obvious tent in his boxers.

He heard the chuckle that came from Nnoitra. Grimmjow however turned away, giving Ichigo the slightest bit of privacy. Shiro trudged to Ichigo's wardrobe fling it open.

Ichigo looked around awkwardly, "S-so, what are you guys here for?"

Nnoitra teasingly bowed "We're here to escort you to your tournament." Ichigo looked at them with confusion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made him blush tenfold.

"SHIRO COVER YOURSELF UP!" Ichigo yelling in horror at his twin who'd just pulled off his boxers. Nnoitra looked over wide eyes, as he stared at Ichigo's twin. Ichigo saw the lust filled look Nnoitra showed for his twin.

Ichigo stood, immediately grabbing the two visitors and pulling them out of the room. Shiro chuckled at Ichigo's obvious display of displeasure at the roaming eyes he received.

"You two, sit." Ichigo ordered, both of them sitting on the small couch watching Ichigo as he went back into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Protective much." Nnoitra stated, huffing out a sigh as the beauty show was taken from him. He had already seen all of Ichigo but seeing both Ichigo and Shiro, two exact copies of each other looking sexy with morning tousled hair and then to have one pull the remaining bit of clothing off and bending over to do so, pointing a sexy ass towards him while the other covered his erection and blushed so cute was, just tortured. He locked the image into his mind for later.

"Fuck, they're both sexy." Nnoitra mumbled quietly. Grimmjow "tsk"ed at him, making him frown, "What you don't think so?"

Grimmjow looked at the man like he was insane. "You can't have both Nnoi, choose ONE." He teased. Nnoitra growling at him.

A knock disrupted them from their argument. And before either of them could do anything a man they'd both seen burst through the door.

"Ichi~! Kira's having a pannnnnnnn-" Shinji stopped looking at the two on the couch, looking around he realised that he WAS in his friend's apartment.

The bedroom door opened revealing a still naked Shiro and a full-dressed Ichigo straight behind him blushing at his twin who was now refusing to put any clothes on until they were out of the washing machine.

"Oi, blondie, long time no see." Shiro said walking towards Shinji with all his pride. Shinji didn't seem to care almost beaming at the fact that he met Shiro here in the first place.

"Definitely, you still have the pride and non-giving-a-fuck attitude I see." Shinji looked over at the slightly blushing Ichigo. "You two weren't masturbating together like old times were you?" Shinji said sticking out his tongue teasingly towards the twins. Ichigo immediately turning redder. Shiro laughed, his whole body shaking.

Nnoitra eyes opened wide, imagining the two twins doing the deed. Grimmjow just sat there looking out the window, Nnoitra knew that his friend was being plagued by the imagines as well.

Shiro stopped his laughter, glancing at Shinji's still stuck out tongue. "I'd put that away Cutie, before I put it to better use." Shiro said darkly, the threat being ignored and Shinji doubled the tease by putting his middle finger up and licking along it with his tongue.

Shiro was in Shinji's face before anyone could register it, pushing Shinji up against the wall next to the TV. Shinji stuck his tongue back in his mouth and smirked.

"I forgot that you hated teasing. You haven't changed a bit since military school." Shinji said, looking straight into Shiro's gold eyes.

Though Ichigo and Shinji had only known each other for around a year, Shiro and Shinji had attended the same school since high school. Shiro was naturally a trouble maker and after being expelled from numerous schools Isshin and Shiro had decided together that he would head of to military school. Shinji and Shiro had been in separate grades, but Shiro excelled faster then any of them and caught up to Shinji's grade in no time at all. After a fight with the boys Shiro roomed with he was moved into Shinji's room so the older boys could keep an eye on him.

Shinji and Shiro had become friends and sex friends almost immediately, the other boys knowing to stay clear from the shower rooms after 12am, in fear that they capture a glimpse of the white demon and his pet going at it.

"So what are you doing here, Shinji?" Ichigo asked leaning against the bedroom doorway. Shiro un-pinned Shinji and walked back into the bedroom.

"I told Kira about your storming off last night, and well..." Shinji paused looking annoyed and sorry for Ichigo. "He had a panic attack and withdrew from the tournament."

Ichigo's anger sky-rocketed "WHAT?! I said I'd go easy on him. Who the fuck am I going to fight then?"

Shinji shrugged, "Urahara said you have four choices; Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi oooooooor, me." Shinji pointed to himself, he paused. "Unless of course a new person entered within the next hour, which I highly dou-."

"I'll do it." Grimmjow cut in, smiling like a maniac towards the two.

Shinji looked at him unimpressed, "Do you even know how to box?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The really question blondie," Nnoitra butted in, "is 'do you think your healed enough to step into the ring?' I mean, Grimm, you were fucking complaining yesterday from lunging all that shit around, you haven't trained or stepped into a ring in more then 5 months."

"Well it's a good fucking time to step back in." Grimmjow growled walking towards the door "I'm going to go get my shit, see you guys there."

"OI, GRIMM!" Nnoitra heard the door slam. "Fucking idiot is going to hurt himself."

"What's he healing from?" Shiro appeared wearing a pair of Ichigo's skinny jeans. Nnoitra frowned not sure Grimmjow would like him saying about his past.

"Bah, you'll see tonight, no doubt the idiot will fight without a shirt." Nnoitra stood and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket.

Ichigo, Shinji and Shiro stared at the man patiently waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing with his phone.

"We goin'?" Nnoitra said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Ichigo blushed looking over to the clock seeing that it was only an hour til the fight "Yeah, I should be stretching and warming up." Ichigo walked to the other side of the couch picking up his bag and walking to the kitchen bench picking up his keys, phone and wallet. Shiro rushed into Ichigo's room grabbing a tank top and pulling it over his head. Ichigo and his two guests walked out of the apartment and started heading down the stairs, Shiro locking and slamming the door behind himself. He jogged to catch up to the group.

Shinji huffed out a breath.

"I should probably call Urahara and tell him we've got a replacement for Kira." Shinji sighed pulling out his phone and walking slower as they trudged towards the ring, lagging behind to speak more in privacy.

* * *

Grimmjow jogged to the ring his mind flicking back and forth preparing himself for the fight. His mind was racing trying to place all his old training into place.

To very few people's knowledge Grimmjow was an ex underground fighter, and body guard to one of the most illusive gang leaders in 1995 through to 2002. Of course, this ended when a new member of the gang screwed up and killed someone, and when caught exposed the underground fighting ring as well as the gangs leader who had been shot on the raid and died shortly after.

The whole Gang dismembered, those who weren't caught or at least weren't caught on major charges were released and sent back into the real world. Grimmjow was surrounded now by old work makes all of them not wanting to leave each other due to the bonds they had formed.

Grimmjow smirked at the "family" he had, he could place each and every one of them in a normal family role.

Ulqui was the solemn faced father who only spoke up with he knew his kids were about to screw up; Tesra was like the mother to them all, caring, kind and considerate, he always made them all feel welcomed and when they use to live in the same large pent house, Tesra was always the one making the food and cleaning the house.

_Nnoitra. _Grimmjow smirked to himself. He was that asshole big brother that everyone hated but loved at the same time. Nel, little sister. Which was exactly what she was the Grimmjow. They both shared the same Mother, which neither of them cared for or really knew. And himself, he was that middle child, the one stuck between a loud mouth big brother and a cute but annoy little sister.

He sighed, swinging open the front doors to the ring, his mouth fell open and his eye widened. Before him stood a full house of men and women of all different shapes and sizes, the place was packed to see the first fight of the tournament with the obvious crowd favourite fighting first.

Grimmjow felt the pressure weigh on his shoulders, it was still 45 minutes until the fight began and the crowd had already packed the sits.

"Oh~, I'm guessing you're Grimmjow, our new fighter." Grimmjow turned towards the weird man. He hid his face under a hat and his mouth behind a fan.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to question him, but before he could the man spoke.

"This way you must be wanting to warm up, Ichigo is out back loosening up, I'll take you to him." The man did just that, turning around and showing Grimmjow the way. He wouldn't do much but only follow.


End file.
